


Birthday Wishes

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Coworkers - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Office, Office Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You celebrate your birthday at the office. Your coworker, Loki, surprises you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU in which soft!Loki is human.  
> Predating idiots!

It had been several years since you'd met Loki, and all of the rest of your coworkers. You remember being introduced on your first day on the job and instantly wanted to get to know him. He'd ushered you into the break room during lunch before anyone else went in and told you some quick tips about the office. It was mostly funny tidbits about who to be careful around and what topics to avoid around the water cooler, but it had definitely left an impression. 

You and Loki had grown to be close friends. You started looking at him a little differently a year ago though. It wasn't like you meant to fall in love with him. One day, he was nothing more than your best friend and the next, he was someone you couldn't imagine not having in your life. You realized his presence made even the worst days tolerable, and he always seemed to know how to make you laugh. You could always come to him for help, and when you realized how caring and supportive he was, you. fell. hard.

Not that you'd ever tell him any of that though. You were fairly certain he didn't reciprocate your feelings, and Loki meant far too much to you to risk not having him in your life. Not to mention the fact that you see him at work every day and things would never be the same if you told him how you really felt.

Today was one of your favorite days of the year, and it always somehow fell on a work day: your birthday. Last year, no one in the office remembered it was your birthday except for Loki, who made you a mixtape of his favorite songs. You were fairly certain he had remembered at the last minute and chose the first thing he saw in his car, but at least it was something.

Not that you're a complainer- it just sucks to have expectations and then be disappointed. This year, you weren't expecting anything. You plastered a smile on your face as you entered the office. The lights were off and you assumed that you were the first one to come in, but when you flicked on the lights, your ears were met with a chorus of "surprise!"

You covered your mouth with your hand in shock as your coworkers popped out of their positions behind their desks. The office was covered in streamers and balloons, and a real smile lifted your lips as you noticed a few presents sitting on the floor by your desk. Robert and Susan came up to you to wish you a happy birthday and you thanked them graciously before your eyes locked with Loki's. He smiled and waved you over, and you started to make your way to his desk when your boss called your name from his office. 

You held up a finger for Loki to wait a second and entered your boss' office. "Shut the door behind you, will you?" You did as you were asked before taking a seat across from your boss. He was a short, lean older man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Freckles spotted his wide nose and cheeks and when he smiled at you, one of his dimples showed under his scruff. 

"I hope you're having a wonderful birthday. I know it's a bummer to celebrate at the office, but I have some news that might make it worth it. The manager of our sister branch is retiring, and corporate is looking for someone already in the company to fill that position."   
You didn't see where Sean was going with this, but you nodded as he continued.  
"You have the best sales record of this branch and have shown excellent leadership qualities. Corporate would like you to interview for the position, but between you and me, you have it if you want it. Obviously you would have to move, but the position would come with a pay raise and increase in benefits. Corporate will be in touch with a day and time for the interview if you're interested."

A lot of thoughts popped into your mind and all you could say was, "Oh, wow. I don't even know what to say. Thank you, um, I'll definitely give it some thought." If you transferred another branch, you would be leaving everything behind- including Loki. He shouldn't have been the first person you thought of, but he was.

"Alright, well, that's all I had for you. Happy birthday!" He smiled in dismissal and you thanked him before opening the door and leaving the office. You found Loki leaning on your desk with something hidden behind his back.

An easy smile lifted your lips as you said, "Hey, stranger. What's that?"

Loki's eyes twinkled as he teased, "What's what?"

"Whatever that is behind your back?" 

"Oh, this?" Loki grinned before revealing the box from behind his back, which had a cute little bow wrapped around it. "I might have remembered it was your birthday and got you a little something, but I found it in my closet so it's possible that it's a gift I never opened." His voice, with an accent so hot it could melt sand, was light and airy. 

You accepted the box, looking at it for a moment before glancing back at Loki. "You didn't have to get me anything." You knew you were looking at him with a little too much warmth and appreciation, but you couldn't help it. 

Loki didn't seem to notice and replied mockingly, "I might not have, we'll both have to see. Are you going to open it this century or?"

You booped him lightly in the chest with the box before sliding off the bow and lifting the lid. "No way!" It was a scrapbook of all the emails you two had sent to each other over the years- the ones that made you laugh so hard you cried, the frustrated ones about coworkers or clients, and the ones that were just comments to each other about what was happening in the office that you couldn't say out loud. It was sweet and personal and absolutely perfect.

"I love- it. Thank you!" You were genuinely appreciative for the scrapbook. Thoughtful gifts meant more to you than something bought at a store. 

"That's not all. You have to wait until lunch for the second part." You gave him a questioning look, and Loki shrugged his shoulders with a grin before returning to his desk. 

You bit your lip to keep you from smiling and put the box with the scrapbook inside one of your desk drawers. This birthday was the absolute best, and it had just begun.   
————————————————————  
You made your way to the break room for lunch, anticipation building in your stomach as you thought about what Loki meant by "second part." You didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as you opened the door to the break room, you saw Loki sitting with a birthday hat on his head and one of those party horns in between his lips. Upon spotting you walk through the door, Loki blew on the party horn and slid a cupcake to the edge of the table he was sitting at. 

"Before you can eat the cupcake, you have to put on a party hat." Loki grinned as you sat down across from him, extending his arm with a hat to you. You laughed, the slightest blush rising to your cheeks as you put on the hat. 

You pursed your lips in fake annoyance, saying, "Satisfied?"   
You could tell Loki was amused with himself as he replied, "Very."   
Even though lit candles weren't allowed, Loki told you to make a wish anyway. It felt a bit silly but also magical as you closed your eyes and made a wish. It may or may not have involved a certain sweet, handsome coworker.

You didn't realize that as you were taking a bite of the cupcake, which was absolutely divine, Loki snapped a picture of you. 

"Any big birthday plans tonight?" You shook your head, saying, "I'm celebrating with family this weekend, it's supposed to be a surprise but I'm pretty sure we are going bowling. I don't have anything planned for tonight." 

You continued talking about random things really, and even thought there were others in the break room, it felt like it was just the two of you in your own little bubble. You probably shouldn't have laughed as much as you did, but Loki made you happier than you had been in a while. You felt almost saddened when it was time to go back to work and the two of you returned to your separate desks. 

After a little while of working at your desk, you glanced over at Loki out of habit. He was sitting sideways in his chair with his legs and torso turned towards you, his head turned to the left as he looked at his computer screen. You told yourself not to read too much into it, especially since reading body language was something to do with a teenage crush, not your very-much-a-man coworker. 

You sent Loki an email that said you had a question. A moment later and he was at your side. "What's up?" You didn't really need his help, but you felt this compulsion to have his eyes on you. You didn't really know what had gotten into you lately, but you knew that if corporate offered, you couldn't take the position. 

"What do you think I should do about this client?" You tilted your screen to the right so Loki could read the email you had received from a temperamental client, and in a moment Loki was bent over your desk and his slinger fingers were typing a reply on your keyboard. 

"It's up to you, of course, but that's what I would say." Loki straightened and looked down at you, and you offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks. That's really good." 

He gave you a gentle smile and a nod, saying, "If you need anything else, let me know." Loki turned to go back to his desk, and in doing so he accidentally knocked over your cup filled with pens and pencils.   
He bent down to help you pick them up, and you were all too aware of how close your heads were as you quickly picked up the pens. You couldn't help the laughter that poured out of you and shook your shoulders. It could be described as near giggles, and you didn't stop until the cup and writing utensils were back on your desk. 

There was a slight red tinge to his cheeks as he stood back up. "That seems about right." You couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or not, but he mumbled something else before returning to his desk. 

You started to worry about the way you laughed. You didn't want your feelings to be on full display, didn't want one of your coworkers to notice the way you looked at Loki. Was it obvious?  
————————————————————  
It was the end of the day and you had just walked out of the doors of the office building, heading to your car. Loki usually walked with you, but today he had left a few minutes early. You had an uneasy feeling about earlier. Had you blown it? Did he know? Was he avoiding you now?

You were pulled from your thoughts when you noticed a note under your windshield wiper. You picked it up, stifling a smile when you noticed the handwriting. In a chaotic but elegant script, it read: Mercutio's. Dinner at 6:30. You already said you have no plans, so no getting out of this one, Y/N.   
Your fears melted away as you read the note, and your face lit up at the thought of dinner with Loki.   
You would have to add that one to the scrapbook. 

You drove home and got ready for dinner. You didn't do anything special, it's not like it was a date or anything, right? You just freshened up and exchanged your uncomfortable work clothes for a simple and cute outfit. You arrived at the restaurant a little late due to traffic, and you scanned the restaurant to find Loki.

He was sitting at a little corner table, adjusting the sleeves of his blue button down. The only thing he had changed was his shirt, but to you, he looked even more handsome than he had before. Maybe it's the lighting, you thought, or maybe I'm falling a little harder every day.

When Loki saw you, he gave you a small wave and a huge smile. You were nervous but also oddly at ease, something you only really felt around Loki. You made your way to his table, and when you were almost there, Loki stood up and pulled your chair out for you.

You smiled at him as you took your seat. "Thank you, Loki. This was a pleasant surprise."

He returned to his seat as he said, "I know you like this place, and I've heard good things about it. That, and it's always a pleasure spending time with you."

You knew that you were probably looking at him with a little too much adoration, your smile a bit too wide but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You were happy that Loki enjoyed your company. 

"Y/N, I have to be honest. I don't want to say what I'm about to say because I don't know how you'll react, but I know I need to get it off my chest." Loki's brow furrowed with what seemed to be worry. Your breath caught in your throat, and all you could do was nod encouragingly for him to continue.

"I have feelings for you. Intense, can't-stop-thinking-about-you feelings. And I know this may make things awkward at work, and it might affect our friendship, but I need you to know. I don't expect you to feel the same-" You held the hand Loki had been resting on the table and gave it a light squeeze, partially to reassure him and partially to reassure yourself that this was really happening. 

"I have feelings for you, too, Loki. You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." The widest, most breathtaking smile lit up Loki's face at your words. 

"I think I do." Loki leaned forward and you closed your eyes as he pressed his lips to yours. It was way better than anything you could've imagined- hungry yet sweet, searing yet gentle, and best of all, real.

Maybe birthday wishes really do come true.


	2. Pt 2

"I missed you."   
You were curled up next to Loki on his sofa, your head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around you.   
You had been dating long distance for the last couple of months and this was one of the only weekends you had been able to spend with him in person. Loki encouraged you to interview for the management position and you got it, and the only downside was that you moved to be closer to your office and Loki stayed behind.

"I missed you too, love. More than I thought was possible. I have something to tell you." You glanced up at him to find he was already looking at you, with those eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. 

He felt your muscles tense and was quick to reassure you, "It's nothing bad, in fact, it's good news. I was waiting to tell you until I knew for sure, but I got a call this morning to confirm. I received an offer for a position at a museum about 15 minutes away from your branch, and I start in two weeks."

Your eyes widened in surprise briefly before a smile lit up your face. "Really? Are you serious?" 

"Absolutely-" You cut him off with a kiss, practically buzzing with excitement. When you pulled away, you lifted his arm and moved to straddle him. Loki put both of his hands on your waist and he thought you looked like you were glowing. You were just so happy that you couldn't stop kissing him chastely between words.

"I." You pressed a kiss to his lips. "Love." and another. "You." You were overwhelmed with joy. "So." Your heart never seemed so full than it did in that moment. "Freaking." You couldn't believe how blessed you were to be with Loki. "Much." During the last kiss, Loki moved his hand to hold your head gently, keeping you from pulling away as quickly as you did with the other kisses. You tilted his head back to deepen the kiss, your chest pressed against his and his other hand moved to cup your face. 

When you pulled away, both of your chests rose and fell rapidly. His voice was low and soft as he replied, "And I love you, Y/N." 

"Move in with me?" You asked breathlessly, turning your head slightly and kissing his palm. 

Loki sweetly whispered, "Nothing would make me happier."  
————————————————————  
"This looks like the last box, Loki. Are you sure you didn't leave anything?" 

The love of your life grinned, taking the burdensome box from your hands and kissing you on the forehead. "Yes, love, I'm sure. There's a bag in the trunk, if you don't mind getting it."

Loki went to set the last box of his things inside your apartment as you grabbed the bag he referenced. You brought it inside and asked, "What's this?"

Loki smiled at you, adoration shining in his eyes. "Open it. What do you think?"

Inside the bag was the finishing touch for the apartment you were going to share. It was an adorable green doormat with spiraling letters that read: welcome to our home. 

Our home. "It's perfect."


End file.
